David Herman
David Herman (born February 20, 1967 in New York City, New York, United States) is an American actor, comedian and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *American Dad! (2017) - Additional Voices *Bob's Burgers (2011-2014) - Angel (ep13), Announcer, Bartender (ep35), Campus Cop (ep49), Charac (ep20), Coach (ep45), Dancer (ep73), Dude (ep28), Duval (ep26), Foreman (ep66), Front Desk Clerk (ep59), Highway Patrol Officer (ep53), Jamie (ep36), Kevin (ep22), Manny (ep72), Marshmallow, Mr. Branca (ep54), Mr. Frond, Narrator (ep40), Pony Danza (ep62), Referee (ep33), Tammy's Dad (ep58), Trev, Troop Leader (ep46), Tyler (ep17) *Brickleberry (2012-2015) - Steve Williams *ChalkZone (2003-2008) - Generic Man *Disenchantment (2018) - Farmer (ep1), Guysbert, Jerry, The Herald (ep1) *Father of the Pride (2004-2005) - Roy Horn *Futurama (1999) - Dwayne (ep14), Lou (ep1), Terry (ep1), Vet Jeffrey Grant (ep14), Additional Voices *Invader Zim (2001-2003) - Assistant#1 (ep17), Assistant#2 (ep17), Bleeter (ep6), Chickenfoot (ep18), Fooby (ep10), Lors (ep23), Maurice the Puppy Man (ep23), Microgoggles AD (ep4), Pedestrian (ep10), P R Guy (ep15), Security Guard (ep10), Security Guard (ep15), Smirky Guard (ep6), Spoopty (ep25), Teacher (ep25) *Jeff & Some Aliens (2017) - Host (ep1), Zib Zog's Father (ep1) *Kid Notorious (2003) - Additional Voices *King of the Hill (1997-2010) - Additional Voices *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2017) - Action News Narrator (ep6), Beardo, Brandon, Heroic Guy (ep14), Jethro, Joe Cuppa (ep3), Mr. Gar, Rad Dad (ep20), Rat (ep17), Additional Voices *Paradise PD (2018) - Additional Voices *The Drinky Crow Show (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *The Goode Family (2009) - Ubuntu Goode *The Simpsons (2014) - Scruffy (ep558) *TripTank (2014-2015) - Announcer, Bob (ep20), Camera Guy (ep7), Chubby Frat Guy (ep16), Cop (ep22), Deep Moodle (ep23), Dr. Lynn (ep3), Fat Nerd (ep16), Felipe (ep4), Guy (ep20), Hunter (ep16), Panda Bear, Psychiatrist (ep23), Stu (ep4) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Futurama: Bender's Big Score (2007) - Father Changstein El-Gamal, Nudar, Terry *Futurama: Bender's Game (2008) - Professor Ogden Wernstrom, Roberto *Futurama: Into the Wild Green Yonder (2009) - Number 9 *Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs (2008) - Blatherbot, Chu, Enema-bot, Fat-bot, Giant Medium-Sized Ant, Mayor Poopenmeyer, Pazuzu, Plastic Surgeon Robot, Professor Ogden Wernstrom, Three-Eyed Zebra, Warden Vogel *Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost (2019) - Sheriff *Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island (2019) - Jack, Sheriff 'Movies' *Bee Movie (2007) - Bob Bumble, Buzz, Pilot 'Shorts' *Ridin' with Burgess (2015) - Duzenthal, Narrator 'TV Specials' *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes: T.K.O. (2017) - Brandon, Mr. Gar *Olive: The Other Reindeer (1999) - Guard Shack Elf 'Web Animation' *Best Fiends (2017) - Additional Voices *Zombie College (2000) - Scott, Male Teacher Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Futurama: Worlds of Tomorrow (2017) - Scruffy *OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo (2016) - Mr. Gar, Announcer, Brandon 'Video Games' *Daxter (2006) - Erol, Krimzon Guard, Miner, Tik, Ximon *Futurama (2003) - Adoy, Larry, Ra-Ra the Sun King *Jak 3 (2004) - Errol, Male Citizen, Precursor Two, Precursor Three *Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy (2001) - Boggy Billy, Sculptor *Jak II (2003) - Agent 2, Erol, Krinzon Guard *Jak X: Combat Racing (2005) - Razer, Thug, Ximon *OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes (2018) - Brandon, Mr. Gar Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (38) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2019. Category:American Voice Actors